


The Roswell Chronicles

by cosmiceverafter



Series: The Roswell Chronicles [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunting, M/M, Magic, Paranormal Investigators, Possession, Scooby Doo References, Spooky, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: "It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination."-The Twilight Zone





	1. The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This series is for the **All Hallows' Roswell NM Month** event, which may be continued afterward. It is a product of my love for everything SPOOKY. 
> 
> **I dedicate this fic to my beloved Roswell Fam - ya'll know who you are. Thank you for the endless amount of support and love; it means the world to me. **
> 
> **Also, another shout-out to my dear friend Beka, who was an amazing beta. Couldn't have done it without you, person. xoxo. **
> 
>   
**ENJOY... BOO!!!**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something spooky this way comes... working with aliens no problem, but what about the shadows that dwell behind the doorways and attach to you during the night? 
> 
> For one group, they're willing to find out the answers, no matter the cost.

** **

**Chapter 1: The Shadow**

Life in Roswell was anything but ordinary, especially when you were in love with an alien.

Alex Manes left normal behind a long time ago and embraced the fact that his life was going to be one adventure after another. He had fallen in love with Michael Guerin when he was in high school, and it was definitely a roller coaster ride he never wanted to end.

But besides the fact that he was in love with an alien, creepy things were always happening in the town of Roswell. It happened one Saturday morning when Michael was at work. Alex dusted off the newspaper he neglected to read and saw that there was a small ad about a HAUNTED warehouse. He narrowed his eyes as he read:

**“Haunted” Warehouse on Simpkins Ave**

_We are looking for someone of interest_  
_that handles hauntings and spirits._  
_If you have experience with the  
_undead and can support us in removing it,  
_please give us a call.___

Back in the day, something like this would’ve made Alex laugh and roll his eyes. But ever since being with Michael, well… he was opening his mind to the fact that there are things out there that we simply cannot explain.

Especially after Rosa had literally come back from the dead. That mystery, shook him to his core no matter how much time had gone by. The group had watched her closely after that, just to see if she had come back—different, but she seemed like the same Rosa, minus the fact that she hadn’t aged whatsoever. That wasn’t all though. They then brought Max back with a pod, lots of serums, and a few alien guru powers, too. Alex still didn’t understand that one. It all baffled him endlessly, but finally, he decided that when aliens were involved, so would be the questions you might never receive answers for.

Besides all that though, he was also all about helping others. Since his enlistment period had ended, he was trying to find more hobbies; things that called to him. He got back into music and was starting to teach children how to play, but he wanted more.

So, hesitating only slightly, he picked up the phone and called the number.

The phone rang and rang, and right as Alex was about to hang up, a voice quietly answered, “Hello?”

“Uh, yes, hello, I’m calling in regards to the ad in the paper.” Alex heard a small gasp and a shuffle. He frowned when there was no reply. “Are you there?”

“Yes, yes,” the voice replied, barely above a small whisper, “Thank you for calling. Do you have experience with this type of thing?”

Alex scrunched his face, “Well, in a way.” Was he being completely truthful? Not quite, but he still had experience with things that made the hairs on your arms raise.

“Okay, meet me at the Crashdown Cafe at noon.” The voice almost squealed, “The name is Grey, Johnathan Grey.” And the line went dead.

**********

Alex wasn’t sure what he was going to get when he walked into the Crashdown, but he was eager to find out what was going on.

He saw Liz behind the counter smile and wave. Alex looked around, didn’t see anyone out of the ordinary, so decided to say hello to his old friend, “Hey, Liz.”

“What are you doing here in the middle of the day? I mean I’m flattered you’d come all this way to see me.”

“Please, like I could say no to fries and the Alien Blast Smoothie.” Alex winked, “You know I’m a sucker for that.”

She smiled, “Well, I know how you like your alien, Alex.”

Alex laughed and shook his head, “Liz!”

Liz just shrugged and wrote down his unofficial order; she knew him well.

“You have the day off at the lab?”

“Yup,” Liz said, playing with her antenna headband she so clearly despised, “Thought I’d come help dad out.” She looked him up and down, “You know if I didn’t know any better, there is another reason why you’re here, isn’t there?”

Nothing ever got past Liz. “So... I have a meeting with someone, by the name of Jonathan Grey.”

“That doesn’t sound weird at all.”

Alex sighed, “Okay, do not make fun of me, okay?”

“Me? Never.”

When he raised his eyebrows, she crossed her heart and winked.

“Well,” he started, “I was reading the newspaper, and I came across this ad about a haunted warehouse and I thought… why the hell not, and called. This guy answered and he sounded really freaked out.”

Liz’s face scrunched up—he could tell she was trying not to laugh.

“I know, I know,” he added, putting his hands up, “it sounds like crazy talk. But I just wanted to see what I could do to help.”

“So, is this your new hobby, Alex? Ghost hunting?” As she covered the laugh with her hand.

“Liz…we’re both in a relationship…with aliens, I think the time for being skeptical is long gone.”

That quieted her down. “You’ve got a point.” She then looked over at the door and narrowed her eyes, “I think your guy arrived.”

He turned around and looked at a man with long scraggly grayish-brown hair, dark circles, bruises on his neck, and a heavy jacket—regardless of the heat, shuffling through the door.

Alex nodded and looked back at Liz as she asked, “Need me to watch your back, Manes?”

“Nah, I’ve got this, but thanks.”

He walked over to the man and noticed that he looked very unwell. But was the man actually unwell, or was there just something seriously off with the guy? One thing was for sure, he needed to be cautious around him.

“Hello, are you Jonathan Grey?”

The man jumped and looked over, nodding quick. “Are you…the man that called?”

Alex nodded.

“Great, okay, right over here!” The man walked right past him and sat down at a booth. He then took the menus and build what looked like a wall… a shield.

As Alex sat down across from him, he wondered what on earth he was getting himself into.

***************

Jonathan Grey used to be a successful business owner in Roswell, New Mexico. He had been happily married and was excited when the warehouse had been offered to him to expand his roofing company.

But shortly after moving his business there, unexplained occurrences started happening. Things that put shivers down your spine.

It started with things moving, or certain items falling off of walls. Jonathan and his crew didn’t think anything of it.

But then some of his employees started getting freaked out, and wouldn’t come back after their night shifts. When he asked what had happened, most of them didn’t want to talk about it. However, some employees ended up telling him that there were certain spots in the warehouse that started to feel ...wrong.

This was obviously not okay, but Jonathan Grey wasn’t a superstitious man. He believed that what he could hold and see—<i>that</i> was real. Anything else was a hand-wave he didn’t have time for.

But then his mood started to change. He became short-tempered, no longer the man that everyone wanted to be around. Jonathan started fights with his wife back at home, which became more regular as time went by.

Following that, the dreams had started—and these weren’t ordinary dreams; these were the dreams you never forgot. In the dream he would always go down to the basement of the warehouse, into a corner of the room. He didn’t know why. But there was always someone there. At first, it started with a feeling of being watched, which soon changed to shadow figures dancing along the concrete walls. The shadows were darker than dark, and the feeling of dread was attached to them. These dreams started messing with his mind and he didn’t know what was real, and what was fake. Jonathan felt as though he started seeing the shadows around town… following his own shadow. Everything was making him jump. This was also right around the time he found marks on his arms and neck.

He began to think he was losing his mind, especially after he went to a sleep therapist in town. They said he was as healthy as a horse, and that there was no reason for what was happening. His warehouse was a place of happiness and peace… it soon became his own personal nightmare.

The more time he spent there, the fewer others wanted to be around him. Finally, it got so bad with his wife, that she left one night and went back to California to stay with her sister.

Puzzled as to why Jonathan would stay in the warehouse after everything bad had happened, Alex had finally asked him why. Why stay? Jonathan had replied with, “I put my life into my business. I can’t just walk away.”

However, Alex was worried that soon enough Jonathan would end up doing just that: Putting his life, what was left of it, into that business and never getting out.

As he thought about everything that Jonathan had told him at the Crashdown, Alex sipped his coffee, almost drinking the whole pot by then, and took notes. He had told Jonathan he’d check it out the following day. He needed to be prepared.

Soon after, a truck approached and Alex looked up. Michael was pulling up to the cabin, as he always did. At this rate, they might as well move in together.

“Hey, darlin’!” Michael called out, slamming the door shut.

Alex looked up from his notebook, “Hi.”

Michael jumped up the steps and leaned over to kiss Alex on the lips, lingering for a second. “How was your day?”

“Eventful.”

His alien boyfriend raised an eyebrow, “How so?”

Alex took a deep breath, “Okay, well, I saw an ad in the newspaper about a…haunting.”

“A haunting?”

“Yes,” Alex nodded, “I was just hoping I could help out.”

“Babe,” Michael said, crouching in front of Alex and putting his hands on his knees, “you don’t believe in all this stuff though. Why would you want to help with something you don’t believe?”

“What makes you think I don’t believe?”

Michael laughed as he started stroking his legs softly, “Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that every scary movie we watch together, you roll your eyes and say ‘that’s impossible,’ or ‘she’s making the whole thing up in her head because she’s sleep-deprived’, or that one time—”

Alex holds his hands up, “Okay, okay. I get it. In the past, I was a bit… skeptical, that was before I started dating an alien though.” Michael winks as Alex continues, “But still, it’s a little intriguing. Especially after I met the guy.”

“You met the guy?”

“Yes, at the Crashdown.” Alex then told him everything he learned about Jonathan Grey, in great detail. In the end, Michael was now sitting in the chair next to him, rubbing his scruff. “So…what do you think?”

“I mean, it’s weird, of course,” Michael breathes out. “But—”

“But you don’t believe it, do you?”

“I didn’t say that,” his boyfriend replied, squeezing Alex’s arm softly. “If anything, you know that I do believe in all this stuff, far too much. There are things we don’t have an answer for. I mean hell, I am from another planet. There are a lot of things we might never understand.”

“So what are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is ...I just don’t want you to do this alone. I want to help.”

Smiling, Alex leaned over to kiss Michael on his cheek, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

*************

They pulled up the following morning, to a normal looking warehouse. By the looks of it, you wouldn’t think there was anything special about it. But as they walked up closer to the strips of grey slate, Alex felt a shiver go down his spine.

He looked over at Michael, who was now frowning and shaking his head.

Alex grabbed his hand, and squeezed it, Michael jumped slightly, but looked over at Alex and smiled, “Don’t worry about me, darlin’, takes a lot to freak me out.”

“Don’t I know it!”

They walked on and knocked on the door to the warehouse.

There was no answer.

They knocked again.

Nothing.

“Wasn’t he expecting you this morning?” Michael asked, looking puzzled.

Alex nodded, and tried to yell through the door, “Johnathan! It’s Alex Manes… we met at the Crashdown Cafe yesterday. Um…you told me to meet you here.”

Still nothing.

“I’m beginning to think this guy is a con artist. Probably wants your money.”

“Why would he want my money?”

“I dunno, isn’t that with these paranormal people do?”

Alex shrugged. So much for that. His mistake.

However, as they turned to walk away, they heard a noise as the door slowly creaked open.  
They looked back, and the door was wide open. Only pure darkness inside, and no one was standing on the other side.

Michael moved closer to the door and peeked in, “Just like in the scary movies. Well, let’s play along. Hello?” When Alex moved by his side, he pulled out the flashlight and shined it inside, “Shall we?”

“It doesn’t seem like he’s here, Michael.”

“Well, the door did just open. So… it seems to me, that someone, or something, is welcoming us inside.”

As he moved inside, Alex whispered under his breath, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

****************

They made their way through the darkness, and Alex would be lying if he said he didn’t have the creeps. Even though it was just the two of them, he had the strangest feeling they weren’t alone.

It was pitch black, and all they could see was where their light was shining. Michael had tried the light switch, but the electricity seemed to have stopped working. If only they could find the breaker box.

As Alex was looking straight ahead, he felt the cold rush through his body, “Do you feel that?” he asked suddenly. Michael moved closer to him and nodded.

They kept walking on….

They saw a basement, and Alex nudged him to go down.

“Are you serious?” Michael asked. “Haven’t you seen the movies? You don’t go down there.”

“You’re the one that said we should go in! Whatever is affecting Jonathan, is probably down there.” Alex remembered the dream that Jonathan had explained, and felt like he already knew that it was down there. Every warning siren in his body was telling him not to go down there, but he felt as though he had to. It was a pull he couldn’t quite explain.

Taking a deep breath, Alex led the way down the concrete stairs.

The temperature continued to decrease as they made their way down. One step at a time.

Alex couldn’t figure out where Jonathan was. He had told Alex to meet him here, but that’s exactly what Alex was afraid of. Now that Jonathan was leading him on as Michael thought, but whatever was in this warehouse… finally had a hold on him. But Alex didn’t want his mind to go too far off in that direction—not yet anyway. Not while logic could still have a part in this.  
When they were at the bottom of the stairs, Alex started to smell something—something that smelled rotten.

“What the hell is that smell?” Michael asked, pinching his nose.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know…but it’s really bad.”

As they made their way into the darkness, they thought they heard footsteps behind them. Alex whipped the flashlight around to find a tall, blonde figure standing there.

“Boo!” Isobel said with a smile, laughing at the way Michael jumped off the ground.

“You scared the shit out of me, Iz,” Michael groaned, clutching his heart.

Alex frowned, “What are you doing here?”

Isobel shrugged and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, “Michael told me you were going on a ghost hunt at the warehouse. Let’s just say I was a tad bit curious.”

Alex looked over at Michael who he mouthed a sorry.

“Alright, that’s fine, but we’re actually trying to figure out what’s going on here.”

Isobel looked around, “Where’s this Mr. Haunted guy?”

“We don’t know, he said to meet here…but….”

Just then there was a moan down the hallway. One that stopped their conversation.

“Well,” Isobel whispered, raising a perfect eyebrow, “I definitely heard that. Was that your stomach, Michael?”

Michael shook his head and chose to ignore her, “I’m beginning to think this Johnathan guy wasn’t making this shit up after all.”

Alex shined his flashlight down the long dark corridor, “Do you think he’s down there?”

“Well, if he is, the man has a sick sense of humor,” Michael replied, rubbing a hand through his now extremely messy curls.

Isobel laughed, “Just like you, brother.”

“Izzy, don’t start,” Michael said, exasperated.

She put her hands up and was clearly about to come back with something equally as witty, when Alex interrupted, “Listen to you two, I want to help this guy out. So, are you coming or not?” He didn’t wait for a reply. The need to find answers suddenly took his fear away.

As they were quietly walking, Alex had the feeling they were being watched, not for the first time—and he didn’t like that, not one bit.

Whatever bravery he had, was slowly draining out of him with every step along the way. Michael grabbed for his hand again, and Alex knew it was getting to him as well. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, and almost said some comforting words when the moan, that now sounded like a strangled cry, filled the air again.

Slowly, they turned around the corner, and Isobel gasped.

Jonathan Grey was hanging upside down, with wide eyes and an open mouth like he wanted to scream, but couldn’t.

Alex couldn’t tell what was holding him up.

“Michael!”

“On it,” his boyfriend replied. As he squinted his eyes, Jonathan started to swing.

“C’mon….c’mon....” After a couple of minutes, with sweat running down Michael’s forehead, he turned to look at Alex, “I can’t get him down. I don’t know what’s going on. It’s like a force or something is pulling him back ...”

Alex looked over at Isobel now, “Iz…maybe…”

“Yes, allow me,” Isobel said, closing her eyes. Alex knew she was trying to get into Jonathan’s mind to stop whatever was holding on to him.

Whatever she did seemed to work after a couple of minutes, because Jonathan started to fall headfirst towards the ground.

The love of his life knew exactly what to do, and stopped him before he hit his head. He lowered him gently to the ground. Isobel started swaying, and Alex grabbed on to her, “Are you okay? What was it?”

“Nothing I’ve ever felt before,” she answered weakly. “It felt dark—and I couldn’t really make out a face. Just a tall dark shadow figure, but really tall, and it was standing behind Jonathan grasping his arms tightly.” Isobel looked at Jonathan on the floor, the facade was now gone from her expression. “The voice kept growling at me. But I told it to let him go, that he couldn’t take all of us on. And then...”

“He released him.”

She nodded, her eyes not leaving Jonathan, “How is he, Michael?”

Michael was on the ground checking for a pulse, “He’s breathing, but his breaths are extremely shallow, and his heart rate is too slow. He’s in bad shape.”

Isobel nodded for Alex to go over, and he let go of her to kneel by him, “Jonathan! Jonathan, can you hear me?” He tapped his face gently… nothing. Michael shook his head as Alex tried again, “_JONATHAN!_” He yelled louder.

As if by magic, the man opened his eyes, but Alex was certain that it wasn’t Jonathan looking back at him—this was something else, something darker. His eyes were pitch black and he knew he was right when the man whispered something. Alex made the mistake of leaning over to hear, and this dark entity grabbed him by the throat.

Michael immediately tried to remove the tight grip on his neck, but started to panic when he couldn’t remove the hand, “Let go! It’s Alex, LET GO! Let go, you son of a bitch!”

But the man wouldn’t let go; the grip just got even tighter.

This...this thing was what Isobel saw, what she had told to leave. But it wasn’t about to go without a fight.

Isobel was now yelling, and the world started to fade away. Before Alex blacked out completely, Jonathan’s body goes flying across the room. Michael had finally gotten a hold of it with his powers.

Michael looked down at him in panic as Alex collapsed in his arms, “Oh my God! Baby, are you okay?”

But Alex couldn’t talk, he touched his neck and nodded slightly.

“Just rest.” Michael looked up at the man across the room in anger.

He started to get up, but Alex grabbed his shirt and in a hoarse voice whispered, “It…isn't…him….”

Michael looked down at Alex, “What do you mean it isn’t him? I saw him grab you around the neck! This man is a sick bastard!”

“No, Michael, what Alex means is that the man that just strangled Alex is not Jonathan Grey… that is the dark spirit that I saw within his mind. He has control over his body!”

“We…have to help,” Alex said, sitting up a bit.

“But how, Alex? Whatever this thing is, we don’t know how to stop it! We don’t even know what we’re doing.”

Isobel laughed without humor, “We stopped Noah, didn’t we? What’s a little possession compared to a deranged alien? Am I right?”

“Only you would have a sick joke for this, Iz.”

“Sick joke? I was the one married to him.” They both just looked at her. She shrugged, “Listen, Jonathan is passed out cold. I can keep him in a dream-like state. But we should get him to the bunker, and call Liz in. Maybe the good scientist will know what to do.”

Alex looked at Jonathan and felt his heart drop, “I don’t think science will fix this one.”

*************

“What do you think, Liz?”

She shook her head as she looked down at Jonathan, “I’m going to be honest, I’m not quite sure.”

Alex knew it. Science had a place, but not with this.

Looking at Kyle, who they decided would be a good person to call in a situation like this, Alex asks, “How’s he doing—physically?”

“I mean his heart rate is too slow, and he’s barely breathing,” Kyle replies. “Also, I’m not sure keeping him in a dream state this long is good for brain functioning.”

Isobel raises an eyebrow, “Yes, but letting a demon come out and attack us all, that’s good for his health and ours.”

“I mean, what if he’s not getting enough oxygen? You have him, I don’t know… unplugged, and that worries me.”

Michael laughs without humor, “I think the part that should be worrying us all, is what Iz said… the guy is possessed. There’s no other way around it.”

“And you don’t know what’s causing this…possession?” Liz asks skeptically. Alex knows she’s a woman of science, so this type of situation is hard for her to fathom. She wanted scientific proof, and to work with the medical.

“We don’t,” Alex answers. “Isobel tried to figure it out, and whatever it was, it was hard for Michael to get control of Jonathan. There’s this strong pull that’s happening, and it was enough that it scared Jonathan when I met with him. It’s been in the warehouse, and affected him there.”

“So…what if he’s not possessed anymore?” Isobel questions, “I mean, we’re no longer in the warehouse. Maybe I should let go of the control over him and we can just take a chance.”

“Okay, so you want to let a demon into Alex’s bunker? How about a hell no?” Michael replies, getting to his feet. “I want to go back to that warehouse.”

Alex cannot believe what he’s hearing, “What for?”

“Well, we didn’t exactly find out a lot of answers, right? What if there is something there that will help us figure out what’s going on?”

“Again though,” Kyle says, removing his stethoscope, “I don’t like the fact that Mr. Grey is being under for so long.”

Liz nods and looks over at Alex, “Do you think you can find out more. I mean, if you do go back there, I want to come this time. Maybe we can find some proof.”

“It’s worth a try. If there is something inside of Jonathan, we need to figure out what the hell it is. We are way over our heads here…and apparently, alien powers can go only so far.”

**************

Alex, Michael, and Liz slowly make their way back into the warehouse. They have more flashlights, and Liz has a camera. Alex knows she itching to catch something. Something she can make sense of. He, on the other hand, is very worried. Not that they won’t find something, but because he thinks that’s definitely going to happen. And that begs the question: What do they do when they find it?

They go back to the basement, and Alex sees Liz shiver.

“Here we go again,” Michael mumbles.

It has that same dark energy, so maybe Isobel was right, maybe whatever was affecting Jonathan, is no longer inside of him… but still here.

They look around the room, not seeing much of anything.

Michael pulls something out of his back pocket; a small device.

“What is that, Michael?”

“Well, I found it in the junkyard. Believe it or not. I looked it up online and it’s an EVP recorder.”

Liz raises her eyebrows, “A what?”

“An Electronic Voice Phenomena Recorder. We ask questions into this little recorder, and it’s supposed to pick up different types of communications.”

“How would you even know what that is?” Alex asks.

Michael shrugs, “I told you, your boyfriend is very intrigued by the unknown. I was hoping a while back to find some answers of… home.”

Alex nods. It makes sense. “So what, we just ask any random question?”

“I guess so,” Michael answers, turning on the recorder. It doesn’t sound like much, just a little bit of static. “Um…if you can hear me, say something.”

“Keep asking questions,” Liz says, looking around and getting her camera ready.

“Who are you? What are you doing here.” Pause. “What do you want with Jonathan Grey?”

They sit quietly for a while.

“Let’s review it,” Alex finally says, nodding towards the recorder.

Michael rewinds it and turns it on. They here Michael asks the question, “…if you can hear me say something….” They all gather around closely to Michael and the EVP recorder when they hear breathing, Alex feels his heart quicken.

“Okay,” Liz starts,” I definitely heard that.”

“Shh, keep listening,” Alex mumbles.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?… What do you want with Jonathan Grey?”

Alex’s eyes widen, “Wait! Go back, I heard something.” The voice sounded deep, like a man, but almost, with a demonic tone.

Going back to the question, Michael turns up the volume. Alex puts his ear right towards the speaker.

“Who are you? What are you doing here? _**Mine**_ ...What do you want with Jonathan Grey? _**Death**_….”

“Holy hell!” Liz exclaims. “Did it just say?”

“Yea, it’s saying something is his…and death, for Jonathan.” Alex shakes his head. Unbelievable.

Michael frowns, “It’s attached to, Jonathan. Probably for a long time now. Even if Izzy wakes him up, it’s still a part of him.”

Alex nods, “Most likely.”

“I’m officially freaked out. What do we do?” Liz questions, looking back down the hallway.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Michael asks, “What is that?”

Alex looks over to where Michael is pointing.

In the corner of the dark, cold room, is a hole in the wall. He hadn’t noticed that before. Probably because Jonathan had been hanging upside down.

Alex frowns and starts walking over; Michael grabs his hand, “Wait! You don’t know what is there.”

Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, he replies, “Let’s find out, together.”

Michael sighs but walks with him. Liz gets the camera ready and they go investigate the wall.

Alex shines the flashlight inside the hole and squints his eyes. Liz snaps a photo.

There, in the dark hole in the wall, is a box.

“Oh, shit,” Michael whispers, “Alex….”

“It’s okay, Guerin,” Alex slowly puts his hands in and reaches for the box. He wants answers. He wants to finish this. So at that moment, when he reached his hands in, he felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility.

The box was cold to touch, and immediately he felt sick to the stomach. As he pulled the box out of the small hole, they all gathered around. The box was long, dirty, and broken. The clasp all but falling off. There was a smell, Alex couldn’t quite explain, but it was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach.

He looked up at Michael, who crouched by his side, looking into his eyes, and giving him a solemn nod.

Alex flipped open the box and had to hold in a scream.

It was a human skull.

The skull was still intact, but it looked very old.

This was it… the answer. Mine. Death.

“Oh my God,” Liz whispered. “Is this, a burial ground?”

“It seems like it,” Alex answered, looking harder at the skull.

“This must be who’s possessing Jonathan,” Michael said, shaking his head.

Alex heard Liz inhale quickly, “It’s definitely the one.”

Michael and Alex looked over at her, and she holds up the camera. Looking at the screen, they see a dark figure standing next to the wall, right where the hole is. The shadow. The one from Jonathan’s dreams. It was there with them, the whole time watching.

“Doing construction on-site must’ve disturbed the foundation, leading to this to be exposed.”

Michael quietly whispers, “How come he never saw the wall before? Doesn’t make sense.”

“Maybe by then… it didn’t matter.” They both look at Alex as he stands up with the box, “By then, it was too late.”

************

The aftermath happened fairly quickly. They had called Isobel to prepare to wake Jonathan up. Liz took the skull to the lab and was going to get in touch with a historian for more information; their number one priority besides Jonathan was handling these remains delicately. When they returned to the bunker, Jonathan was extremely confused when released from Isobel’s control, and weakened by being held under for so long. They were all on their guard, not knowing what to expect.

Jonathan moved around and groggily asked, “Where am I?”

Alex rushed over, Michael following closely behind him. “It’s okay Jonathan. You’re safe.”

Jonathan nodded but didn’t look sure of anything. The man no longer looked as he did at the Crashdown. He looked lighter somehow. His skin no longer a dull pale color. “What’s going on? Who are you, people?”

Alex frowned, “What do you remember?”

“I remember,” Jonathan sighed, “I remember working on the construction of the warehouse ...and getting headaches. I remember…arguing with my wife. I…” He looked over at Alex, “remember you somehow…. But I’m not quite sure. Have we met before?”

“Yes, I read your ad in the paper, and I wanted to help you. I met you yesterday. When I came to help you, you were….” Looking at the man, he wondered how much to say. It was as if Jonathan didn’t remember a thing. But how could this be? Did it mean whatever spirit had a hold on him, was holding on to him for a very long time? This was Jonathan free? “Listen, everything is going to be okay… let’s walk through this together.” 

***************

Jonathan had been surprised, to say the least about the information of the hidden skull. He told the group he was going to call his minister to the warehouse for a blessing. It was important for him that the spirit could finally move on. Alex had the feeling everything would soon get better for Jonathan—at least, he hoped it would.

Listening to the crickets chirping as he rocked back and forth on the cabin porch, Alex felt exhausted but happy. They had helped someone after all.

However, there was a part of him that felt unsettled. Ever since they had returned home, he felt as though there was another presence in the cabin with them. Was it the movement he saw out of the corner of his eye? Or perhaps the unexplained noise lingering over the floorboards? He didn’t give it much thought, for he knew his mind was just playing tricks on him, especially after what they had gone through with Jonathan.

Alex cleared this feeling from his mind as he heard Michael’s footsteps join him on the porch. “I thought this could help,” Michael said, handing him some black tea with a small smile.

“Thank you, my love,” Alex replied taking the warm mug. “And thank you…for everything. That was a lot to handle.”

“Yea, it was,” Michael then leaned in, and pressed his lips gently to Alex’s, “But you know what they say?” he mumbled, lips moving slightly.

“Hmm?”

“The couple that ghost hunts together stays together.”

But as they kissed slowly, they were unaware of the shadowy figure looking through the window.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The supernatural has always fascinated me. This chapter was definitely creepy to write, especially because some moments, were taken from my own personal experiences. 
> 
> Chapter 2 will be updated next Friday for the next prompt. Kudos and comments are welcomed!
> 
> My Tumblr: [cosmiceverafter](https://cosmiceverafter.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Bite Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**"Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!" - Bram Stoker**_  

> 
> The team of Roswell thought they were done with investigating, but that was before they got another lead. However, they should be careful; the darkness watches over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is for week two of All Hallow's Roswell Month!**
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to my person, [beka1820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka1820). She helped me with the key ideas that gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter. Beka's been with me in this writing journey every step of the way, not just as my beta, but as my support. Thanks so much, love!

**Chapter 2: The Bite Marks  
  
**

In the quiet town of Roswell, things weren’t always what they seem. Especially when you are an alien.

Michael Guerin had been searching for the truth of who he was and where he came from for as long as he could remember. But after some time, he slowly stopped caring so much about the answers to his questions, especially because the family he always wanted, was right in front of him.

He was so lucky to have a man like Alex Manes in his life. He’d been in love with the guy since they were in high school. Michael could recall how he used to watch Alex in their music class, humming a new song as he played the guitar. He would get this excited gleam in his eyes and quickly write down lyrics to a new song. Michael would lose count of how many times he would just watch him. He was always looking for that inner peace… and he found that in Alex.

Their story wasn’t an easy one, but he never wanted easy. He wanted something real. Something that made him grounded. And after all their ups and downs, they finally found their footing. Their foundation—within each other, and themselves.

So no, Michael didn’t care as much what was up in the sky, but his mind sometimes drifted to unexplained things. Life had felt a little dull in Roswell as of lately, and it was when they were all sitting in the Crashdown Cafe after hours, that the lightbulb finally went off.

“We should go help investigate Roswell. The unexplained things. People that need help. Mysteries that need to be solved.”

Everyone froze mid-bite.

Isobel raised a perfect eyebrow, “Michael, what are you going on about?”

“Think about it,” he said, jumping out of the diner chair, “we’ve already found out so many secrets in this town. And hello, we’re aliens! We could do something about that.”

“What, you want to be a vigilante?” Kyle scoffed.

Michael rolled his eyes; some things never changed, “No Valenti, I want to go out and search for the truth. I think we could do a lot of good out there.”

Kyle went back to his fries, “So… an _alien_ vigilante.”

Before Michael could say something snarky, Alex, the love of his existence, grabbed his hand softly and looked up at him, “What’s this all about all of a sudden, love?”

He shrugged, “Just after we helped Jonathan Grey it got me thinking is all…what if we keep on this same path?”

“We might as well just start a group at this rate,” Liz said with a wink. “Searching for mysteries… solving crimes. Like the Scooby-Doo gang!”

“What in the world does Scooby-Doo—no listen, Michael, I think you have too much time on your hands. I was thinking you could enroll back in college. Take some courses that interest you...and you know eventually, get a job with Liz in the lab or something.” Isobel replied squeezing his arm affectionately.

Now it was Michael’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “Oh okay, with what money? Also, I don’t need to go sit in some stupid mediocre class to hear the basics. I know what I’m doing, Iz.”

“It’s true, he does.” Liz agrees as she takes a bite of her fries. “The guy could go be a professor on his first day at the university! He’s in the lab with me all the time anyway, and honestly, his IQ alone blows all the humans out of the earth.”

“No pun intended,” Kyle mutters.

Oh, Valenti.

“Well, if you’re serious about this,” Isobel says, “then maybe we should charge the people for our services. I mean we’re giving up good free time here.”

“I don’t think that’s why he wants to do it, Isobel,” Alex replies. Michael squeezes his hand, never letting it go. Alex looks at him and smiles. They are so in sync with one another—so connected. Alex knows him better than he knows himself, especially these days. It meant everything to him.

“Well, okay then. I think it sounds like a blast, but if we’re all going, we need something that can fit us all,” Isobel replies with a smile and a wink.

***************

“What is _this_?”

“It’s a van, Max,” Isobel scoffs. “You know, one of those large vehicles that I don’t know…fits a lot of people in it.”

“Iz, look at it,” Max says, walking around the large green and white van, “it’s pure junk.”

Isobel shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. Michael had to smirk at her annoyance towards their brother.

Rubbing Max’s back, Liz replied, “Hun, it’s a classic. It’s a Volkwagen oldie! You don’t find them like this anymore! And we found it at a low price as well.”

Frowning, Max looked back at Liz, “I can see why. I doubt this thing could even make the highway.”

“Who said you were coming?” Michael mutters.

Alex looks back at him and mouths _be nice…._

Michael smiles a soft smile and replies back okay, okay.

“Listen, we’re keeping the van so deal with it, Max. It’ll come in handy if we go on adventures. Plus, I looked up this Scooby-Doo situation and they had a van, so it seemed fitting.” When Max started to interject for the millionth time, she put up her polished nail to her lips and said, “Shh, you. So everyone, where to next? We’ve already helped a man that was possessed, so… what are we going to do now?” Isobel says.

“I think at this point, we just wait and see what or whom contacts us,” Michael laughs, with a shrug.

“Um, not precisely,” Alex replied, pulling out a piece of paper. “I have another lead.”

Michael looked at him, “When in the world do you have time to do all of this? I need to keep you busier I think.” He moves over to get nice and close to Alex as he looked him up and down—in that thirsty way he always does.

“Okay, if this is how this little adventure is going to be, count me out,” Kyle all but gags. “We get it you two want each other 24/7.”

“And don’t you forget it, Valenti,” Michael says as he strokes Alex up and down the arm. “But really, what do you have there, darlin’?”

“Okay, so there was a sighting at this graveyard—“

“Oh, here we go, it’s going to be some murder mystery, isn’t it?” Kyle said, moving off of the side of the van.

“Calm down, Valenti. What did you think it was going to be? We said we’re investigating the unknown,” Michael teased. “I’m sure someone will hold your hand.”

“As long as it isn’t you, I’ll be fine.”

Liz groaned, “Oh, for God’s sake, let Alex finish!”

“Thank you, Liz. As I was saying,” Alex eyed Michael and Kyle with the look, “there’s been several disturbances out at Grifford Graveyard. And well, something happened one night.”

“A sighting?” Max asks.

“Not quite. A group of kids were out and about, doing God knows what, and well, the next thing the hospital knew, the kids were brought in with holes... in their neck.”

“Please don’t tell me we’re dealing with vampires…Unless it’s Lestat, because damn, so sexy. Or even Akasha, you know, from Queen of the Damned.”

“Iz…”

“I’m just saying, is it vampires?”

Maria laughed, “It is close to Halloween after all ...seems fitting.”

“Listen, I’m not going to say it’s not vampires,” Alex laughs, as he messes up his long dark hair that Michael can't get enough of, “but I think it’s worth checking out. What do you guys say?”

Michael eyes the van, and with a wicked smile says, “Let’s do this.”

***************

Grifford Graveyard was the oldest and only known graveyard in Roswell, but Michael had always believed some burials happened all over, deep in the desert that the Government hid. Especially of his own kind. It still pained him deeply to think of Caulfield and the burial site that was now….

But today they were here to investigate something else, one made from legends that usually he liked to mock.

Although, who was he to say what was real and what wasn’t? After all… he was an alien. Could vampires truly be out of the question?

Michael looked around at the gang and laughed; Liz had a point about the Scooby Squad: Alex, Liz, Isobel, Maria, not sure why Kyle was there and knew without a doubt that Max wouldn’t have chosen to come if he had any choice in the matter. The problem was, breaking into a cemetery at night, well, you needed the right hook-ups.

As Max opened the large rod iron gate with his key, it squeaked all the way, “After you,” he said pointing into the darkness.

Alex handed him a flashlight, and he turned it on to smile at the group. Isobel gave a little hop and waltzed right in…the way only she would. Maria looked equally excited, holding Michael’s EVP recorder and followed Isobel. Liz had a notebook ready to assess anything that could be explained. It was wise having another scientific mind around. Then he looked at Alex. Alex was the one that had started this journey for their group, and his heart skipped a beat as he looked at his boyfriend.

Alex was the kind of guy that was filled with hope; the one you wanted to be around. Even if something didn’t make sense, he would make you feel safe. And although Michael knew without a doubt his love could take care of himself, Michael still felt protective and looked around at any potential dangers lurking about.

He would blow up anything with his mind if it even dared come near his Alex.

As if Alex could sense Michael’s thoughts, he held out a hand and whispered, “Let’s go.”

The leaves crunched beneath his boots and there was a chill in the air. Fall was definitely around the corner. The desert always got colder at night. But tonight, it felt eerily so.

After a moment, Kyle looked at Michael and laughed, “So, what’s the plan here? We walk around all night or until we see Dracula eating some innocent victim?”

“Say, that’s not such a bad idea, Valenti. Why do you go lie down on the ground over there, and we’ll watch as he makes you his victim? I’m sure you’d make good victim material.”

Everyone laughed, but then stopped as they heard a screech in the distance.

“What…in the hell was that?” Maria asked with wide eyes.

“Let's find out,” Liz replied, taking off in that direction.

Max grabbed her arm, “Wait, what happens when we do? We don’t know what’s out there. Everyone, stay behind me.”

“Max, save it. Just move out!” Isobel said, once more strutting in front of the rest.

They ran along towards the noise, carefully avoiding the tombstones. But they didn’t think about the dangers of running around the graveyard in the dark, because when Michael swore he heard something behind him, and turned to run for it, he fell right into an open grave.

“SHIT!” He yelped as he landed with a _**THUD!**_

“Oh my God, Michael!” Alex yelled, running back towards him. His lover poked his head down and looked at him with what he could only assume was panic. “Are you okay?”

Michael moved his body around and felt a sharp pain run up his leg, “It’s my ankle. I think it’s sprained or something. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but can you get Valenti?”

Alex looked up and yelled, “Kyle! _KYLE!_” He sighed, then looked back down, “They’re further ahead. I’ll have to run up there and get them.”

“Just go, darlin’, I’ll be fine!”

“You sure—”

“Go, Alex!”

Hesitating, then groaning, Alex took off as fast as he knew he could go.

Michael tried to move his ankle again, but the pain almost knocked his breath away. “_Dammit._”

He sat there for a moment just catching his breath and trying to use his powers to get him out of the damn hole in the ground. But the pain in his ankle was weakening him. He was beginning to think his leg could be broken, not sprained. He had landed at such a weird angle upon the dirt.

Closing his eyes and waiting for the group to come to get him out, he felt a chill move down his spine. Michael had the weird sensation that he wasn’t alone. He looked behind him and didn’t see anything… but from the other end of the hole, he felt as if someone was sharing it with him. “Is someone there?” He knew it was a stupid question to ask. As if someone would reply “_why yes, hello._” But in situations such as these, reason didn’t always play a part.

Just then he heard whispering, but he couldn’t make out the words… it sounded like another language, but it didn’t matter. It was there. And sure enough, it was watching him.

“_Alex!_” He screamed. But it was too late. Just then, a dark figure came crawling right for him.

****************

“You would think your Space Cowboy would have some sense of direction,” Kyle laughed, as they jogged back towards Michael.

“Not now, Kyle. We’ve gotta figure a way to get him out of that damn hole.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just jump in and lift him,” Max said as they reached the spot.

Alex quickly looked down, “Michael?” No reply. Alex frowned. For a moment he couldn’t see Michael at all. Had he gotten out of the ground with his powers? “Michael? Are you there?”

Max shined the light down into the hole, and in the corner crouched into a tiny ball, was Michael. He looked up with wild eyes and shielded himself from the light.

_What the_…. “Michael, are you okay? We’re going to get you out.”

Michael didn’t respond, but it looked like he was panting.

Max did exactly what he said he was going to do. He jumped down and went straight over to Michael. Michael scurried away in the dirt to get away from Max. “What’s going on, man? What’s wrong?”

Kyle looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow, “Is he just messing around?”

Alex knew when Michael was putting on a show; this wasn’t that. The hair on his arm began to raise.

Max grabbed Michael, and Alex could’ve sworn, Michael’s mouth went up into a snarl. If he didn’t know any better….

“Jesus, you’re freezing, Michael!” Max held him up, “Can you guys grab him?”

Alex snapped out of it and leaned over with Kyle to pull Michael up. The moment they locked hands, Michael’s eyes widened and he licked his mouth. Still having that strange feeling that something wasn’t quite right, Alex pushed the emotions aside and got his lover out.

**************

Isobel had been extremely disappointed that they hadn’t found a real vampire and that the screech they had heard in the distance, was just a bunch of teenagers fooling around. Alex, on the other hand, had been relieved at the lack of evidence. Michael being hurt was enough to put a damper on the whole experience.

But he had the feeling that they weren’t quite in the clear. He couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was up with Michael. He wasn’t acting like… well, Michael.

Kyle had wrapped up Michael’s leg, and said it could be a sprain, but didn’t seem broken. It had seemed to Kyle that it wasn’t all that damaged at all. Which resulted in Michael glaring at Kyle the entire time.

Everyone had gone their separate ways, and Michael and Alex returned to the cabin.

When they made it home, Michael immediately went into the bedroom. Alex frowned, and called out, “Hey love, do you want some dinner?”

When there was no reply, Alex went into the bedroom. As he opened the door, he saw Michael standing in front of the window looking out.

He didn’t move. He didn’t say a word.

“Michael? Are you hungry?”

Still no reply. A chill went down Alex’s spine, but he took a deep breath. Walking over to Michael, he tapped him gently on the shoulder, noting how cold he was, even though his denim jacket. “Are you okay, Guerin?” He turned him around slightly and saw that Michael was closing his eyes. “Michael!”

Finally, his eyes snapped open, “_Wha ...?_”

“What’s going on with you?”

Michael shook his head, the curls moving all over the place, “Sorry. I’m just tired.” He looked over at Alex, eyes glassy, “Did you mention food? I could eat.”

They went into the kitchen, and that’s when Alex knew they had a big problem. Michael pulled a steak out of the freezer, unwrapped it, and then bit into it.

“Michael! What are you doing? You can’t eat it like that!”

Michael looked down at the raw meat, smiled and walked away. Next, he moved the coffee table, he opened the trap door to the bunker and descended. But before he was out of sight, Alex saw something that made him feel pure horror: His alien had two bite marks on his neck.

When he was sure that Michael was down in the depths of the bunker, Alex raced over to his phone, dialed some numbers and said, “Hey. Yea, so we’ve got a big problem... Get everyone over here, now!”

Isobel and Max had gone into the bunker first because they wanted to use their alien powers first to see what was up with Michael.

They were able to get some of his blood, and Liz was now in the kitchen, testing it with her microscope.

Kyle kept talking to Alex, but it wasn’t processing.

Rational thoughts kept trying to cloud his mind… He is not a…vampire. Vampires do not exist. He got a bite from a weird insect or animal, that’s it… but he is NOT a vampire. It was just an animal. Not a vampire. Nope, that’s just in the movies. It’s fictional, they do not exist.

Maria was the one that pulled him out of his own mind. She gently took his hand in her, and gave him a warm smile, “He’s going to be okay, Alex. Whatever you’re thinking, we’re stronger than any threat. You know this. He’ll be okay. Especially with you by his side.”

That meant so much coming from her. They had their ups-and-downs, but the foundation of their friendship was very special to him. They were slowly getting back on the right track; where they used to be. He squeezed her hand back. Alex didn’t trust his voice at the moment, but returning the smile was enough.

“Hey, Alex,” Liz called from the kitchen, “Can you come in here for a second?”

Alex went into the other room and saw Liz making a face. “Oh no, what is it?”

“Okay, so obviously aliens are going to have a different blood cell type we know this. But what I’m seeing here… well, it’s weird, and my scientific brain doesn’t know what to do with it. I wanted you to see this before I called everyone else in.”

Alex nodded and bent down to look inside the scope. The blood cells were not normal, he could see the parts that made Michael an alien—he’d seen it once before. But this… this was now different. There were black swirls all through the cells. Metallic and shiny, and it was pulsing.

“_What the hell…._” He muttered.

“Yea... Kyle, come here!”

After everyone had looked and felt utterly puzzled to the point of silence, Max and Isobel made their way back up.

“Is he okay? What’s going on?” Alex asked, in a rush. Worry continued to fill his body more by the minute.

They both looked at each other, then it was Max in his leveled tone that said, “Whatever that is… it isn’t Michael.”

“Um, well then who is it?” Liz replied looking back down at the microscope.

“Well, let’s put it this way,” Isobel sighed. “Michael is in there, but this is weird because he’s not quite possessed by something else; instead, he seems to be under the influence of something else.”

Max nodded, “The way he was speaking to us, and eating that raw steak. Iz got into his head and saw weird images. Tell them.”

“I was seeing the graveyard again. But then I saw flashes from what seemed like a different time. From what it looked like, there was a large manor. It was raining. I saw a coffin. And then I saw… well, a hand coming out of the ground. Michael, or whatever that is, was just staring at me—this weird smirk upon his face the entire time. I feel like whatever is influencing him, knows we’re putting the pieces together.”

“So let me get this straight,” Kyle laughed without humor. “Are we going to sit here and say, Michael, is becoming a vampire now?

“Well, I don’t think we should rule it out. I mean, what’s going on is weird enough,” Maria replied, with a shrug. “We’ve all seen things that have made us question, well, everything. Why is this so different?”

“Maybe because we’re saying, vampires. I mean, it’s like we’re out of a Dracula movie or something.”

Isobel clapped, “Oh! Maybe I will get to meet the sexy undead after all.”

“Not so sure you should be getting excited about that,” Max said. “Listen, what if some of us stay here with Michael, and some of us go back to the graveyard? See if we can find anything.”

“And if we do find something, what are we going to do, stake it?” Kyle asked, shaking his head.

“Of course. And I just so happen to have one!” Isobel replied with a grin, pulling a wooden stake out of her Prada bag.

**************

Liz was still upstairs doing some tests, Kyle had to get back to the hospital (which was probably a good thing because this was a bit too much for the poor guy), and everyone else was at the graveyard.

They figured Michael would be fine, unable to escape that bunker. Even though he had started to bang on the door, Alex just sat there staring at the hatch, feeling very uneasy.

Maybe searching for answers and going out to deal with the unknown, wasn’t such a good idea after all. With Jonathan Grey, they had almost lost and it took a lot out of Michael and Isobel. Now, Michael was under some sort of control by something that was only seen in fiction.

It was hard for Alex to wrap his head around this. But, again, having an alien for a boyfriend…kind of made you rethink things you grew up believing were fairy tales. Not to mention the fact that he may not just have an alien boyfriend, but a vampire-alien-boyfriend.

“Damn, Alex,” Liz said, walking into the living room. “I want to run a few more tests on these samples with more of my equipment. But I don’t want to leave you here with ...” She looked down at the floor, unable to continue.

“Liz,” Alex replied, “I’ll be fine. The others should be back soon, they’ve been gone for a while. And if there’s a chance you can help with a serum or something… we need to take it. Just go.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes! The sooner you go, the sooner you can return. I’ll call if anything happens.” She gave him a look, so he reassured her once more, “I promise, Liz.”

She gave him a quick hug, grabbed her purse and headed out the cabin door. He looked out the window—pitch-black darkness, and it was starting to rain. Great. The chances of finding out what was going on would be more of a challenge now.

Alex tried to take his mind off of the situation, so he got some wood and started a fire. He grabbed a random book off the bookshelf and sat down. Hearing only the crackling of the fire, he noticed it had become quiet, too quiet.

He couldn’t help but shiver, especially as the pounding had finally stopped.

Alex went over and bent down. He put his ear against the door just to listen. Nothing. He wanted to call out to Michael, but he thought it was best not to.

Standing back up, he all of a sudden felt this wave go through his body. His eyes rolled back and he moaned.

_He had to open the bunker door. _

_He had to get to Michael. _

_He needed to be close to him. _

_He had to…._

Feeling unplugged from his brain, Alex opened the hatch door.

He couldn’t see Michael, but he knew he was down there. He could sense it. Alex could feel him.

Moving slowly down the ladder, he felt this need grow stronger with each step he took. Finally, he turned around and saw Michael standing up against the wall, holding a candle.

His heart started pounding at the sight of him. Even though he had gazed upon Michael for years and years, he felt like he was just seeing him. His beautiful curls were even more golden from the flame of the candle, and his caramel eyes were glowing, yet seemed darker like coal.

But what he noticed more than anything, wasn’t the beauty of his boyfriend, it was the bite marks on his neck, which were completely visible now.

“_Come here,_” he whispered slowly to Alex.

Alex knew he shouldn’t. Every rational part of his being was screaming at him to get the hell out, but his legs moved without so much as a hesitation. Something was happening to him; he was powerless at this moment.

He was under Michael’s spell… then again, he always was.

Unable to take his eyes off of his lover, he saw Michael smile. It was a smile that didn’t seem familiar to Alex. Yet, strangely enough, he wasn’t afraid.

When he finally reached his lover, Michael touched Alex’s cheek with his fingers lightly and they were as cold as ice. “Beautiful. You’re so beautiful.” He ran those long fingers over to Alex’s lips and licked his own. The tone of his voice sounded like a beautiful song you’d hear only in dreams, “Kiss me.”

Knowing he shouldn’t, but doing so anyway, Alex leaned in and their lips touched. Michael’s lips felt like ice, but the taste of him was intoxicating. The rest of the world, and what was happening, faded away. Michael ran his hands down to the back of Alex’s neck, fingers moving into his hair. A chill went down his spine. From fear and lust.

As he was falling deeper and deeper into the kiss, a sharp pain woke him out of his trance. “Ouch!”

Alex pulled away to see Michael licking his mouth. He had bit Alex so hard on the lip, that he was bleeding.

“Mmm… delicious,” Michael grinned, his eyes darkening even more. “Just as I imagined you’d taste.” As he made his way closer to him, Alex pulled away quickly and rushed back towards the ladder.

Why had he come downstairs? It was like waking up from a dream, nothing made sense. But what did make sense, was that he had to get away from this Michael, and fast.

He knew that Michael was right behind him and could use his powers to pull him back down, but he didn’t. Alex climbed out of the bunker and turned to close the hatch, but standing there was Michael… with that same grin.

“Where are you going, darlin’?”

Alex put his hand up, “Stay away, Guerin. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Alex… I just want some more of you. You’re what they crave in the night. Your blood is something out of this world. It consumes me, just like you do.”

Making his way to the fireplace, Alex grabbed a fire poker, “Don’t come any closer, I mean it!”

“You’re going to burn me?”

“If I have to… I will. You, the real you, would understand.”

Michael laughed, hard and cold, “Please, baby. This is me.”

“No, it’s not. I know you. This isn’t you.” Alex backed up closer to the mantle as Michael lazily looked him up and down. “What bit you down in that open grave, Michael?”

Michael started pacing back and forth, “What do you think?” When Alex didn’t reply, Michael continued, “Okay then...Something dark was down there with me in that hole. I could feel it like I can feel it now. It’s watching us, you know? It wants you, just like it wanted me. You see, I think it’s been with us for some time now, in the shadows.”

When Alex didn’t reply because he was having a hard time catching his breath, Michael started moving closer towards him. Like a lion ready to pounce at his prey. Suddenly, without warning, he rushed at Alex, but Alex hit the embers towards him and touched his arm with the hot poker. Michael yelped, and he was able to move out of his grasp.

But as he tried to run for his phone, Michael quickly took him down to the ground. Alex struggled for a moment, trying to move his body off of him, which was a first, but Michael felt stronger than ever. Before he could process how this whole ordeal was even happening, he was flipped over and Michael pinned his hands to the ground.

Alex saw the burn on his arm and felt sick to his stomach. “You’re going to regret that, you know,” Michael whispered, in a way that felt very disconnected from the man he loved.

His lover leaned down, and his face seemed to change. The once chiseled cowboy with a gleam in his eyes was now something unnatural.

Alex couldn’t even scream—he felt paralyzed.

He hadn’t heard the door open, instead, he heard, “Hey Michael!” Michael turned to look at Isobel and the rest of the group standing next to them. Next thing Alex knew, Isobel threw what appeared to be water into Michael’s face.

He was startled enough to let go of Alex’s arms, and Max took that opportunity to pull Alex off of the floor.

Isobel smiled and held up a bottle. Wiping off his face, Michael laughed, “Really, Iz… _Holy Water?_”

“_Dammit,_” she muttered, “I thought that was going to work. What about this?” Isobel held up a large cross and got closer to Michael.

Michael sneered and smacked the cross out of her hand. “Please. Don’t tell me you believe all that crap you watch?”

“I’ll have you know, that the vampire movies I watch are classics—nothing like Twilight.”

Michael’s eyes suddenly widened and not because of her comment, but because Isobel was attempting to get inside of his mind. This was her plan all along. She had been distracting him physically so she could reach him mentally.

When he snarled at her and made a move, Max rushed at him and pinned him against the wall.

After a moment, Michael collapsed in Max’s arms. “Well, the curly-alien-vamp is going to take a little nap.” Isobel sighed in momentarily relief. “When I was in his mind, all I saw was darkness and blood, so it seems to me, that our brother here is turning into something not entirely alien.” She looked around the cabin, “Where is Liz?”

What seemed like forever, Liz finally appeared back in the doorway of the cabin. She had been working on a serum using Michael’s blood, Max’s alien cells, and silver to try and counteract whatever was controlling him. She hoped that his alien side would reject whatever was infecting him.

Alex cringed when she put the syringe close to his neck and injected him right into the bite marks. It took her three doses, and when she was done she nodded towards Max. He held his hand up and healed the wound on Michael’s neck and then the one on his arm. Max followed up by carrying him to the couch and finally stepped aside.

It was Alex that never left his side. Smoothing his curls away from his face, Alex then tied Michael’s hands together just to be safe. Although, it pained him to do so.

“Wake him up,” Alex said.

Isobel closed her eyes and seemed to plug Michael back in. His eyes opened quickly, and he looked startled.

“Michael? Are you okay?” Alex asked shakily.

_He needed him to be okay._

“_Alex?_ What’s going on?” Michael moaned, looking around. “Uh, why are you all staring at me like that?”

They were scared to make any sudden movements, in case Michael was just putting on a facade.

“What’s the last thing you remember, Michael?” Maria asked.

“Falling into that open grave…and, um...eating steak, I think.”

They all laughed slightly. It seemed as though he was back. But Alex knew that they would have to be on their guard just in case.

Michael frowned when he looked back at Alex, “Baby, what happened to your lip?”

“Let’s just say you did something... kinky,” Isobel winked.

When Michael looked puzzled but also worried, Alex gave Isobel a look. He bent down to Michael pushing his sweaty curls back again, and kissed his forehead lightly, “Don’t you worry, everything is fine.”

“Well…you may want to consume some small doses of garlic daily for the next year, Alex,” Liz muttered, “You know, for preventive measures.”

Alex looked at her and she gave him a grin.

Before he could reply, there was a knock at the door and Kyle popped his head in. He looked around at everyone and said, “So, did you guys ever catch that vampire or what?”

“What vampire?” Alex smirked, as he squeezed Michael’s hand.

Some mysteries were better left unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is left a little bit open-ended. I love doing this when writing spooky stuff. I think it still leaves the imagination open for the reader. Sometimes not always having an answer, makes the unknown, stay... unknown.
> 
> _If you liked this chapter, and the story so far, please leave kudos and comments! Very much appreciated._
> 
> **Chapter 3 will be uploaded next Friday!**


	3. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
**  
_"Too alien for earth; too human for outer space." -Rune Lazuli_  

> 
> **Be careful what you wish for.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is for week three of All Hallows' Roswell Month!**
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent) for helping me give this chapter another chance before tossing it into the abyss forever. I truly appreciate you brainstorming with me, bb. Thank you! 
> 
> Also, thank you as always to my amazing beta babe, [beka1820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka1820)!! You continue to support me, and I'm truly grateful.

**Ch 3: The Switch**

It was just another Tuesday at Sanders’ Junkyard.

Michael was working on an old car, tightening different parts with his powers as he took a swig of his acetone. That’s when he saw it. It caught his eye as if he were staring straight at the Emerald City.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead with a rag, he walked over to the pile of junk. Sitting on the very top, was an oblong stone with a weird spiral symbol that looked like green agate. It shimmered in the sunlight.

He didn’t think much about it as he stuffed it into his back pocket. Maybe he would use it for a future project; maybe something for his Alex.

Michael then continued to work with the help of his powers. It helped to make the day go by a lot faster.

After a long day of hard work, he finally made it back to the cabin. Alex was reading something and didn’t look up when he arrived. Michael took that moment to sit and stare at the love of his existence. The man was perfect. How in the world did he get so lucky?

“Hey, beautiful,” he called below the stairs.

Jumping slightly, Alex quickly looked up and smiled—that beautiful smile of his, “Hi, love. I’m sorry I didn’t even realize you had gotten home.”

“Well,” Michael said, as he made his way to Alex, “it seems to me that something was catching your attention.”

Alex sighed, “Yea, just the military. They’re demanding that I show up next week for something.”

“But your enlistment period is over.”

“I know,” Alex shrugged. “It seems like even though I’m out…I’m never really going to be out, ya know? I just get tired of these mundane experiences over-and-over again. I just want so much more.”

Michael ran his fingers into Alex’s hair, and his lover closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, baby. What can I do to make you feel better?”

Alex opened his eyes with a mischievous grin, “I could think of a few things.”

That’s all this alien needed to hear, before lifting Alex out of his seat and carrying him to the bedroom.

**************

They sat cuddling in bed for what seemed like a lifetime, and even then, it wouldn’t be long enough. Michael caressed Alex’s smooth skin and they watched as the sun slowly set through the window.

“Are you happy?” Michael asked quietly.

Alex looked over, “Of course I am. Why do you ask that?”

Michael looked down at his hands intertwined with Alex’s, “I just—it seems like sometimes this is too much for you.”

“That’s not it at all. I’ll tell you what though, not being with you, now that was too much for me.”

He looked over at Alex and smiled, “_Really?_”

“Yes,” Alex nodded, “It’s just sometimes life can weigh you down is all. I wish I were like you at times. Having powers to get things done—make things happen. Help in different ways. Just something different.”

“It isn’t all that it appears to be sometimes,” Michael admitted. “Believe me, there have been so many times where I’ve just wanted to be…I dunno, normal.”

“Normal is boring.”

“Maybe to you, but when you’re an alien you just crave it. Different isn’t always good.”

“I can see that, but I think it goes the same way for us mere humans—the grind of it just sometimes becomes a lot. We go through a lot as well. It’s okay though. I promise.”

Michael leaned in and kissed Alex on the cheek, “Well, my sexy human, you already got a bit of grinding in...so, stay right here... I’m going to go make us some dinner. I want you to just relax.”

“Damn, I’m lucky.”

“We both are,” Michael said, as he pulled up his sweatpants.

After a bit of time, Michael danced around the kitchen that he was now so familiar with. As he was cooking up some of his famous chicken that wasn’t all that good, he heard a **BOOM!** Something shattered, loudly.

“_Alex!_” Michael called, as he dropped the pan and went running for the room.

When he got back to the bedroom, Alex was standing there, both hands up, not moving with glass all around the floor.

“What the hell just happened? What was that?”

But Alex didn’t say anything. He still was nonplussed, staring at his hands.

Michael walked over and grabbed him, “Baby…what’s going on?”

“I…I don’t know.”

Alex looked completely undone, more so than Michael had seen him in a very long time. Michael looked down at the floor at all the glass, prepared to wait as long as Alex needed to find his words, “What broke the mirror?”

What Michael wasn’t prepared for... was Alex’s reply: “_I_ did.”

********************

“So, what exactly are you saying here? You have…_powers?”_

Alex looked over at Liz, “Yes, that’s what I’m saying. That’s why I’m sitting here, _in your lab._” Michael rubbed his back, and Alex took a deep breath. He didn’t mean to snap at his friend, but something was happening to him and it didn’t make sense. “I’m sorry.”

She smiled a genuine smile back at him, “Alex, listen, I get it. You’re freaked out—you blew up a mirror. Something like that doesn’t happen every day. I’m just curious as to why this is happening…_now._”

“I mean, Mimi had told me we’re not meant to touch things, not of this world,” Alex looked at Michael and his boyfriend winked at him, “I don’t mean you! But maybe after all that time with the spaceship piece—it affected me.”

“But that’s been buried away in my bunker for some time now,” Michael replied, shaking his head slightly. “I just feel like something triggered this, recently.”

“You don’t think….”

They both looked over at Isobel who had been quiet until now.

“What, Iz?”

She bit her lip and sighed, “That maybe this is what happens after humans and aliens spend, I don’t know, too much time together.”

“What?” Michael frowned, “No.”

Alex grabbed Michael’s hand to reassure his lover at that moment, “Even if that was the case, I’m not going anywhere. Mirrors are damned!” He brought them closer to his lips and kissed softly. Michael squeezed his hand.

“I’m just saying, you two practically live together now…and I’m sure you spend a lot of time together in intimate ways. Maybe try to spend some time apart if this continues.”

Michael was shaking his head before Isobel had even finished, “No way. Out of the question.”

“Isobel may have a point, you guys,” Liz mumbled as she looked down at the microscope. “It looks like Alex’s cells are starting to change a little bit.”

Alex rushed over to see small spots of green in his cells. “Holy shit, so I am turning into an alien,” Alex whispered. Michael squeezed tighter.

“Listen, we don’t have any facts yet, Alex. Don’t panic, okay?”

“Michael, we have evidence. It’s right there!” Alex said, pointing towards the microscope. “Science doesn’t lie. I mean, it’s affecting every part of me, what if it doesn’t stop? What if I—” But before Alex could finish, three beakers next to the wall exploded.

Liz and Isobel ducked, and Michael instinctively moved closer to Alex who couldn’t look away. _He_ had done that. He was losing control.

Isobel whistled slowly, “Welcome to the family.”

**************

After Alex had finished telling the rest of the group at the Crashdown what was going on, everyone just sat there.

Finally, it was Kyle that spoke, “If you want, I can run some more tests?”

“So you can what? Turn him into a lab rat?” Michael asked with a scowl. “He’s not some science experiment, Valenti.”

Kyle shook his head, “I never said that but we’ve got to face the facts here, something is happening to Alex, something not of this world and I just think we should be proactive about it.”

Max looked over at Michael, “Did you ever use your powers on him?” When Michael shook his head, Max rubbed his jaw. “I was thinking that if you had, this could be a result of that.”

“You healed me, and I don’t have powers,” Liz replied as she looked at her own hands.

“Yet,” Isobel muttered.

“_Iz…_” Max warned.

She put her hands up and raised an eyebrow, “What? I’m just saying we don’t have all the facts. We don’t know why this is happening to Alex, but it is. And it could happen to others as well. But that’s what our team is here to remember? We investigate!”

Liz sighed long and hard, “Well if there’s a possibility we’re all about to turn aliens, I need some fries. Michael, can you send them over?”

Looking like he was in a daze as his eyes never left Alex, he half answered, “Sure thing.” He moved his focus to the fries across the counter and squinted.

Nothing happened.

He squinted again. Then he frowned.

_Nothing._

“Um… Michael?”

“Just—“ After he did it again, he stood up and walked around the corner. He all but glared at the fries. When they stayed still, that’s when they all realized what was going on.

“My powers…they’re…_gone._”

All of a sudden, the fries moved across the counter towards Liz.

Isobel shook her head, “No, they’re not.”

Everyone looked at the person responsible.

“Your powers are now with Alex.”

**************

After finding out this new knowledge, the group had spent hours testing this theory out. And it was true—Alex now had Michael’s powers. Michael was basically…human. Even his cells read **HUMAN.**

What Michael couldn’t figure out, was how this was even possible. It didn’t make any sense.

Alex was finally able to manage the powers a bit and had moved the milkshake closer to him. A huge smile had spread across his face, and Michael thought at that moment that Alex was finally accepting that this was happening to him.

Micheal, on the other hand, felt off. His entire life he had always had these powers. They made him…_him._ Without them, he wasn’t sure who he even was.

Liz was working closely with him in the lab, trying to figure it all out. But after creating a few serums only to have each one failed, they were starting to lose hope.

Back at the cabin, Alex had been moving things around the house, “This is such a rush!” He had exclaimed to Michael. Michael had nodded and smiled, but inside felt a bit broken.

_Human._

The truth of the matter was this: _He didn’t want to be human._

“Just think,” Alex said, rubbing his back, “if I have to do military work, I can get into classified areas and get more information. We can start solving cases—our investigations will finally come together!”

“Darlin’, I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself here,” Michael replied, sitting on the couch. “This just happened to you... _today._ I’ve had a lifetime with these powers, and I'm still trying to figure them out. I just think you need to take it a bit slower.”

“Since when did you ever think I should take something slow, Guerin?”

Michael smirked, “Since you started blowing up things with your mind, baby.”

Alex walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. He took Michael’s hands in his own, “Listen, everything will be okay, alright? We can figure this out. We’ll work together!”

“You like them, don’t you?”

“Having powers?” Alex paused briefly, then nodded, “I didn’t know how to feel, to be honest, but like I told you, sometimes I wished to have this ability. So ya, I think I do. Even with my training, sometimes I felt helpless in situations. But the thought of what I could do with these powers—well, it’s a bit intoxicating honestly.”

“I just don’t want this to change you for… _you._”

Alex leaned in, “But I’m already changing, this might be who I am now, Michael. We have no idea what’s going on and we might have to accept that fact.”

Michael didn’t know if he could accept himself though. _That_ was the problem.

***************

A few weeks had passed by and Alex was getting the hang of having powers. He felt more alive than ever. Now he realized why the aliens in his life, lived a bit carefree—well, everyone but Max. There was something about it that made things easier.

He had to admit, he liked to play around with them a bit. Instead of doing useful things, he started messing with people a bit. Like when someone at the bar made a nasty comment, he had no shame in slipping the guy’s beer right out of his hand so it spilled all over him. Or when he tried to undo Michael’s pants when they were in the Crashdown for dinner because Michael looked so damn good. Instead, he had pulled his belt clean off so it went sliding across the floor. When he had apologized to Michael, his boyfriend had just gotten that look in his eye—and the two of them couldn’t get home fast enough.

But of course, Alex had also used his powers for good. He helped a lady at the grocery store when she almost dropped her bags or when the server tripped and stumbled, he had helped to balance the man out.

He was now ready to do more good with the powers—he wanted to dig deeper and get answers, just like he had told Michael.

Alex was in his bunker, coming up with a plan when Kyle came crawling down the ladder. As his friend saw a map on the table and scattered notes, he raised an eyebrow, “Manes, you want to tell me what you’re up to?”

Alex smiled and shrugged, “Not necessarily.”

Kyle sighed, “Listen, I don’t want to do this, but man… I think you need to tone it down with the powers. First of all, you could get caught. And secondly, you’ve been using them too much. I’m afraid that this is going to do to your body—as well as your mind when you go back to being normal.”

“Who said I’m going to go back?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

Raising an eyebrow, Alex said, “Well we have no cure, that’s one reason. And come on, Valenti, having these powers being able to do what I can do with them, I don’t want to go back to being normal. That’s boring.”

“It’s not boring; that’s who we are, Alex.”

“Not anymore.”

“Have you ever thought about Michael in all this?” Kyle asked putting his hands up.

Alex narrowed his eyes, “What’s that supposed to mean? I always think of Michael.”

“I mean, how he’s doing with not having his powers anymore? That can’t be easy.”

He shrugged, “I figured it was the same as me; a breath of fresh air. Just something different. He’s never known what it’s like not to have them. I think he finds that refreshing.”

“You think. Well, I don’t even live with the guy, but I can tell you that every time I see him, he seems less and less like Michael.”

Alex laughed jokingly, “I thought you’d like that.”

“I’m not kidding, Alex,” Kyle said not finding the humor in this. “I also think it’s changed you…a lot.”

Alex stopped what he was doing and looked at Kyle with narrowed eyes, “You have a problem with me?”

“I just think you need to take a step back is all.”

“Listen, I was given these powers and I have no idea why. I didn't ask for this to happen, but I'm trying to make the best of it.”

“You're getting power-hungry.”

Alex paled, “Do you hear yourself right now? You're being irrational.”

“Alex, I'm being practical. You're my friend and I'm concerned.”

“Oh, a friend? Because it seems to me I'm talking to high school Kyle Valenti, and that guy was no friend.”

“Really, Alex?” Kyle shook his head. “You're not even hearing me right now. I was just trying to look out for you.”

Alex laughed, “And see to me, it seems like you're jealous.”

“I'm _what?”_

“Yea… That's what this whole thing comes down to. Jealousy. You want something you'll never have, and that bothers the hell out of you.”

“Okay Alex, I'm so jealous of how selfish you've become and how you act like you've used these powers for good, yet it's only for your own satisfaction. When instead what you should be doing is helping your alien boyfriend get back to being who he is.”

“That's enough, Kyle. I mean it. You leave Michael out of this.”

“Yea. That's it. Maybe you like having one up on Guerin. Maybe you like having that power over him, especially after everything he put you through--”

“I said _enough!_” Alex doesn’t even have time to process what happened next. One minute he was yelling at Kyle, the next minute Kyle was flying through the air then hitting the bunker wall--hard!

Grunting, Kyle looks up at Alex in disbelief, “_What the hell, Manes!_”

“_Kyle..._” Alex started as he rushed over, “I'm so sorry!”

He attempted to help him up, but Kyle put a hand up, “Don't touch me. To hell with you then.”

Kyle made his way to the ladder and was gone.

Alex sat there in shock. What had just happened? His emotions were like a ticking bomb ready to explode. He now understood what Kyle said.

He wasn't prepared for this, not by a long shot.

*****************

When he had gone back to Liz practically begging to fix him, she had worked all night. She had never given up on him.

The problem was there was no cure. Not any they could see.

He went back to the cabin to find Michael in his favorite chair on the porch. He looked up at Alex with concern, “I tried calling you.”

Alex sighed and sat next to Michael, “I know… I'm sorry.”

“What happened?”

“I was trying to help Liz help _us._”

"_Us?_," Michael raised an eyebrow, “Really? But why? You love having these powers.”

Alex shook his head and looked down at his hands, “I thought I did. I think I liked the idea of helping others in a way human Alex couldn't. But I was wrong.” When his boyfriend didn't reply, Alex knew at that moment how right Kyle had been about everything. “I hurt Kyle earlier.”

Michael looked over at Alex, “What? How?”

“He pushed me and I pushed him back… Too far. These powers don't belong to me.” He grabbed Michael’s hands. “They've always belonged to you. It’s who _you_ are. I'm just sorry I failed to see that clearly.”

“Alex, I get it. It happened to Max after Noah. Sometimes the feeling of having more can in itself be very powerful. I should've told you how I felt though… But yea, I miss that part of me. I don't know who Michael the human is.” Michael paused, “Did Liz find a way?”

Alex shook his head, “No, we tried everything. I didn't want to come home until I found another way. I'm so sorry.”

Tears fell down his face and he felt Michael’s rough finger softly wipe them away, “Baby, don't cry. We'll figure this out. Together. Even if we don't go back to what we were. We have each other and for me, that's the only reassurance I need.” Alex leaned his forehead to touch Michael’s. Michael smiled, “I love you, even if that means you're an alien now.”

“And I will always love you, Michael Guerin. Powers or not.”

Smiling, Alex pressed his lips to Michael's full lips. Michael was right; as long as they had each other, they'd figure out the rest.

However, within the cabin, there was suddenly a loud humming noise. They pulled apart and saw a glowing green light come from inside. Together, hand-in-hand, they entered and followed the noise and light.

It was coming from the bedroom. As they entered the room, they looked for the source.

There, under the bed was a stone and it was hovering in the air.

“_What the hell,_” Michael said in awe. “Are you doing this?”

Alex shook his head, “Not that I'm aware of….”

“I found that in the junkyard a few weeks ago. I was going to make you something with it but I thought I'd lost it.”

“Wait!” Alex said, “I found that on the floor and picked it up. Putting it all together, It was right around the time I got your powers.”

“You don't think ...?”

“_I do._” Michael reached for it, but Alex grabbed his arm, “Wait! We don't know what that thing isn't.”

“It's okay, Alex.”

Michael put his hand under it and it settled in his palm. Then there was a flash of light and the stone burst into small pieces.

They both looked at each other and Alex nodded to Michael. He focused on his cowboy hat on the dresser and narrowed his eyes, after a moment, his hat floated into the air and then landed on top of Alex's head. They both sighed, and it was a sigh of relief.

But it did beg the question..._What was that stone? What had it truly been capable of?_

It seemed, however, like they’d never find the answers to that, but Alex was very much okay with that. Being normal wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter steered away from the "spooky" element, but that's what I hope to achieve with The Roswell Chronicles. It doesn't always have to be "spooky." I would rather it make you scratch your head and say, "_What's going on here? Something doesn't seem quite right here._" Taking bits from the Twilight Zone and a bit of Freaky Friday here // alien style!
> 
> Also, I apologize for not getting this out on Friday (as planned). I was on vacation and it made the process a bit difficult. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
